Ne m'empêche pas de faire ça pour toi
by KuroiMamba
Summary: [SLASH] Durant la guerre, Harry et Draco sont un jeune couple, mais chaque semaine, la remise en question est terrible. Car les blessures sont trop nombreuses. Pourquoi ? Mystère... [chap1]


**Titre :** " Ne m'empêche pas de faire ça pour toi. "

**Chapitre :** 1 et peut-être unique ?

**Rating :** M

**Note de l'auteur :** Ma situation mentale s'aggrave, mais heureusement les idées ne s'assèchent pas... En espérant que vous aimerez, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des commentaires... Parce que sinon, je ne pense pas que je posterai la suite...

Utile de préciser qu'il s'agit d'un slash ? Homophobes s'abstenir...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La lumière vacilla légèrement alors qu'Harry fixait la bougie, assis sûr une chaise branlante, depuis déjà une heure. La cire avait coulé dans l'assiette de bronze et dessinait sur le métal brûlant de longues arabesques bordeaux, de petites sculptures fragiles, des tâches semblables à du sang. 

Un souffle glacial arracha le volet dans un fracas assourdissant, s'engouffra par le carreau brisé et vint se lotir dans sa nuque, hérissant le doux duvet qui s'y trouvait, sans même le faire sursauter. Au contraire, un mince sourire étira ses lèvres, étonnant contraste avec la larme cristallisée qui brillait sur sa joue.

Draco était de retour. Et sa voix, bien qu'épuisée, ne tarda pas à se faire entendre, tel un murmure.

« Tu es resté là tout ce temps… ? »

Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il en était incapable. S'il tentait un pas, un mot, tout son corps tremblerait, et il se mettrait à pleurer. Or il savait combien l'ex-Serpentard détestait la faiblesse.

Le blond retira difficilement sa longue cape noire, grimaçant légèrement lorsqu'elle effleurait certains endroits précis de son corps : son bras gauche, son poignet droit, le bas de son dos… Chaque gémissement qu'il laissait échapper, bien qu'intelligible, n'échappait pas au brun qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de tressaillir. Ne pas bouger. Ne rien dire.

Il ferma les paupières et inspira une longue bouffée d'air. La chaleur qui lui enveloppa alors tout le corps n'était pas celle du feu que Draco venait d'invoquer dans la cheminée en ruines. Elle provenait de ses bras autour de ses épaules.

« Je suis revenu… »

Le chuchotement contre sa peau le fit frissonner. Mais il se retint de répondre. Ne pas broncher. Ne pas défaillir.

« Harry… ? » continua Draco tout contre son oreille, penché en avant et s'appuyant si fort sur son dos que la vieille chaise n'attendait que de lâcher. « Harry… Ne me dis pas que tu es resté là tout ce temps… »

Les mots en eux-mêmes n'avaient aucune incidence sur lui, et pourtant, les larmes ne purent plus rester prisonnières de ses yeux. Se lassant de leur cage humide, elles se mirent à cheminer silencieusement sur les joues rosies par la toute nouvelle chaleur qui emplissait la pièce.

Les bras de Draco se serrèrent autour de lui, et l'incitèrent à parler. Enfin. Encore.

« Bien sûr que si, je suis resté là. Tout ce temps. Cinq heures. » lâcha-t-il dans un murmure entrecoupé de sanglots étouffés. « Je suis désolé… »

Derrière lui, le blond desserra son étreinte, tourna la chaise afin qu'Harry lui fasse face, et tomba à genoux devant lui. Le mutisme avait changé de camp. Il ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux, n'accordant pas le moindre regard au brun.

Brun qui, essuyant nerveusement ses yeux dans un regain d'orgueil, saisit du bout des doigts la polaire argentée de Draco pour la lui retirer. Chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait lui valait un gémissement.

Rouges comme la cire, formant le même genre d'arabesques, de longues coupures effilées dessinaient dans le dos de l'ancien mangemort une fresque sordide. Celles qui avaient cicatrisé étaient bien plus soutenables à regarder que les récentes, qu'Harry fit mine de ne pas voir, manquant s'étouffer tant il retenait ses larmes.

La polaire jetée au sol, il posa délicatement la tête de Draco sur ses genoux et rejeta la tête en arrière.

« Encore… » osa-t-il dire d'une voix bien plus rauque que ce qu'il l'aurait voulu. « Tu ne me laisseras donc jamais le faire… »

« Ca suffit Harry. » Le ton était sec, sans équivoques. Il avait dit le mot de trop, et le regard d'acier qui était planté dans le sien ne laissait pas non plus place au doute. Il lui fallait se taire immédiatement. « On a déjà parlé de tout ça. Rentrons. »

Draco se releva péniblement et attrapa Harry par le poignet, serrant si fort, beaucoup trop fort. Il le savait bien. Mais le brun le mettait hors de lui. Il aurait voulu qu'il se taise. S'il faisait tout ça, c'était pour lui. Alors qu'il se taise.

Traînant les pieds comme un condamné à mort, laissant de longues traces profondes dans la neige, Harry Potter suivit à contre cœur Draco Malfoy sur le chemin de Poudlard.

°°°°

Le dortoir Gryffondor était vide, envahi pas le silence et par la chaleur qui s'échappait de l'âtre encore fumante.

Hermione Granger, son petit ami dormant tout contre elle dans l'énorme sofa bordeau, attendait son meilleur ami. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle le verrait revenir muet, le cœur serré, le regard dur comme de la pierre. Mais elle préférait tout de même l'attendre, redoutant le jour où, bien trop las, il ne reviendrait plus.

La guerre faisait rage, et si Harry avait tout d'abord refusé de regagner Poudlard pour sa 7ème année, les circonstances avaient été les plus convaincantes, et il s'y retrouvait deux ans après. L'école des sorciers demeurait le seul lieu réellement sécurisé, tout comme Pré-Au-Lard, même si cette sécurité avait auparavant révélé ses défaillances.

La mort de Dumbledore avait évidemment vidé l'école de la majeure partie de ses élèves, et cela n'avait pas eu que du tort. La directrice Minerva McGonagall avait décidé d'assouplir les règles, malgré son air rigide, afin de faciliter la cohabitation de ceux qu'elle appelait les « Subsistants ». Alors que l'Angleterre bouillait d'un conflit destructeur, Poudlard respirait la paix. Mais n'était plus réellement une école. Un genre de caserne, d'hôpital de fortune, de havre, de terre d'asile.

Enfin, elle l'entendit prononcer le mot de passe. Comme d'habitude, il allait monter se coucher sans un mot. Comme chaque semaine, il passerait la journée suivante à voler. Comme à chaque fois, ses yeux brûleraient de rage… jusqu'au Samedi suivant.

°°°°

Draco jeta négligemment la couverture de tweed au pied de son lit. Aujourd'hui, Harry passerait la journée à voler. Il lui fallait en profiter. Comme chaque Dimanche.

Mme Pomfresh l'accueillit avec ce sourire triste qui la caractérisait lorsqu'elle le voyait. Evidemment, tout le monde l'avait haï après ce qui s'était su. Bien sûr il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre son erreur.

Mais après que Severus, pendant une année entière, l'ait caché chez lui au péril de sa vie, jurant sur tout ce qui était possible au Seigneur des Ténèbres que Draco avait effectivement tué Dumbledore, que lui avait lancé un sort par erreur, que le vieux Directeur était déjà mort… Alors il avait compris. Et peut-être tant par lâcheté que par accès de conscience, il avait rejoint les rangs de l'AD.

L'Armée de Dumbledore.

Et sans même le savoir, Harry lui avait offert une ultime chance de se racheter.

La vieille femme, car la terreur fait vieillir, pansa ses anciennes plaies à l'aide de compresses magiques et de feuilles de thym, enduisit son poignet et le bas de son dos d'un onguent cicatrisant surpuissant, le tout sans un mot.

Mais un cri de stupeur lui échappa lorsqu'elle découvrit la morsure profonde qui déchirait la peau de son épaule.

Draco Malfoy finirait par être défiguré.

S'il le fallait…

* * *

Court début, mais voilà, je veux être sûre que ça vous plaise avant de prendre la peine de continuer, simplement parce que j'ai d'autres fics en route, et que si ça ne vous intéresse pas du tout, je m'y consacrerai en priorité... 

Reviews, please ?


End file.
